Soul Magic
How it works The concept behind soul magic is relatively simple. The cost for casting a spell is payed for by sacraficing some of your soul. More of your soul that is expended, the stronger the spell will be. All soul magic must use either a verbal or written compnent to be properly casted in addition to the toll for using it. Everytime part of their soul is used in spell casting they lose some of their life. There are two ways in which they can restore their soul and even increase it. They will be detailed in the two sections below. Soul magic users are split into two groups, Soul Mages and Soul Reapers. Soul Mages The people who use this magic are refered to as soul mages. They are special individuals of various species who have a certain mindset influenced by the rift. They view their bodies as vessels for transport and nothing else. Their soul is sacred to them and they must take good care to ensure that they don't over extend themselves. Overextending themselves can quickly lead to death. Every spell cast uses a portion of their soul, some largers than others. The only way for them to restore their soul and more is to defeat and take the soul of a Soul Reaper. After defeating a Reaper in combat they perform their cleansing spell on them and then merge their soul with the Reapers which will increase their soul power and lifespan. Soul Repears There is a forbidden spell amongst the soul magic users. REAP. When the spell is cast the user must be touching an individual, their target. This will cause a large portion of the targets soul to be used as the cost and the remainder will be added to the now reapers soul. After the user has consumed the soul they will get a taste for the soul. They now have a intense hunger, which can only be satisfied by souls. Every time they consume a soul, their hunger grows even stronger. As their hunger grows their eye sight begins to leave them. As they go blind they gain the ability to see auras around people, which represent their souls. The aura is several shades of blue, the deeper the blue the more powerful the soul is. Spells All spells must have the word or say "SOUL" before using them otherwise nothing will happen. REAP - Uses a large portion of the soul of the victim it is cast on. The soul is then consumed by the caster, increasing their own soul, powering them up, and allowing them to live longer. SACRIFICE - Uses a large portion of the soul of the victim it is cast on. Usable by soul mages but only on soul reapers. The soul is then purified and merged with the caster, increasing their own soul, powering them up, and allowing them to live longer. BLAST - Uses a small portion of the soul to create a powerful energy blast, similar to a fireball. MISSILE - Uses a small portion of the soul to create a powerful energy missile. MERGE - Merges two souls into one, creating a completely new person who is a combination of both. Can only be used by Soul Mages to other Soul Mages, unknown results when used by a Soul Mage on a Reaper. No soul is lost by either side. PUSH - Uses a small portion of the soul to move something with extreme force. POWER - Uses a medium portion of the soul to power themselves up making all physical attacks and resistences stronger. FLIGHT - Uses a medium portion of soul power to allow the user to fly for a short period of time. JUMP - Uses a small portion of the soul to allow the user to jump higher. STEALTH - Uses a small portion of the soul to allow the user to dwindle their presence and make themselves invisible. BIND - Uses a small portion of the soul to forcefully bind something in place and prevent it from moving. GLIMPSE - Uses a medium portion of the soul to peer into the future breifly. Allowing them to perdict and even change outcomes. ASCEND - Increases soul capacity, power levels, and reduces age. Sarafices a bit of the soul to do it, but can be extremely good in the long run. VISION - Uses a small portion of the soul to allow the user to see further distances. SHATTER - Forbidden spell; Uses a medium portion of the soul and causes a giant quake which disrupts the ground and ruins everything in the area in which it was cast. BLADE - Uses a small portion of the soul to create a physical blade for a short time. PROTECTION - Uses a small portion of the soul to create armor for a short time. REFLECT - Uses a small portion of the soul to reflect a range attack. Must be extremely accurate to perform this spell successfully. SPIKE - Forbidden spell; Uses a medium portion of the soul to send spikes out in all directions from the caster, causing imense pain and death for those caught in it. Can hurt allies.